Ebay is Love
by assasin777
Summary: Yugi and Katsuya get so obsessed and into debt with Ebay, it’s not funny… but then again it is. Sadly, it is a true story.Rated T for Language.
1. An Innocent Link &The Obsession Begins

Title: Ebay Love

Rating-T (for language)

Summary-Yugi and Katsuya get so obsessed and into debt with Ebay, it's not funny… but then again it is. Sadly, it is a true story.

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that is protected under copyright laws in this fiction; I only own the Dell it was made on with Microsoft Word.

Chapter 1-An Innocent Link/The Obsession Begins

It was a beautiful summer day in Domino, Japan, but despite the fantastic weather conditions Yugi Mutou sat at his computer, in the 3-room apartment above his grandfather's shop, Kame game store. He and Katsuya Jonouchi, one of his best friends from school , had been IM'ing each other back and forth for the past hour already.

XxdUeLiStXx-I'm soooo bored

Kawaiiblonde16-Yuge, you gotta check out this cool site I found…you get to bid on stuff for Good Will- cheap prices. I got a new computer, an orange I-Mac, for 17,814 yen.

XxdUeLiStXx-Cool. What's the site called, Jonouchi?

Kawaiiblonde16-Ebay….the URL is http/www.ebay.jp/

Yugi eagerly typed in the site, and thought about what he should search for. _Well I do need a new PS2,but then again I did want thos_e _black and neon green fetish pants in Hot Topic, but Grandpa only had 4,750.40 yen on him, and they were 8,313.20 yen. _He selected "Clothing, Shoes, and Accessories" as his search category and put in "Tripp NYC". At first he just found plain-black bondage pants, corsets, and skirts with covered in a various assortment of chains and straps. Within a few minutes, he had already been through seven pages of nothing, but that changed when he finally got to the bottom of Page 8. "Oh my God! They have the pants. There's no bid on them either, and the starting bid is only 593.80 yen. Must bid!" Yugi, after creating his Ebay account, bid 950.08 yen. As always, there is that asshole that when they see an item they don't even want is bid on, they must bid higher because they are jerk-offs and should choke on an 11'' dildo and die. "Come on! There is only 3 minutes left in the auction, and then this cock monkey, Not KiddingJust Dying, has to go and bid 1,781.40 yen. That's twice my bid." But as you know it is not in the sixteen year old's nature to give up. He bid, as his final offer, 2,612.72 yen. Bingo, a minute later he got a notification email saying "Congratulations. You've won", and that he owes the seller 3,087.76 yen by money order before within 10 days.

Within a few seconds Katsuya IM'd Yugi with some good news of his own.

Kawaiiblonde16- Yugi, guess what? I got me an I-pod Nano for only 9,500.80 yen. I'm gonna go bid on more stuff. This is sooo fun, and addicting. How bout you?

XxdUeLiStXx-I got me those pants I asked Grandpa for last week. They should be here in a couple of days. Yeah, I'm gonna go look for some new shirts to go with my Tripp pants, maybe a couple pairs of boots, some Manic Panic, and other pants. Yeah, this is fun. I can't stop, I'm bidding on a new shirt that isn't even worth the price nut it's just sooo cool. Tell me what else you win when you get finished, okay.

Kawaiiblonde16- Alrighty, Yuge.

Kawaiiblonde16 is Away.

Katsuya never go back to him, and neither did Yugi get back to Katsuya. The obsession begins.

To Be Continued…..

DON'T BE LAZY! Click that purple button and review, internet whores. If you don't, the authoress will be very, very pissed at you.


	2. Not A Chapter Sorry

Author's Note:

I just got a new computer(finally) and have no idea how to continue the story.Any suggestions? Major writers block.


	3. The Birth of Addiction

A short note from your favorite authoress:  
Hey! It's me. It's been almost two years since I've posted any actual chapters. Well, get happy, because the second part of the story is up. I'm also going to start to update ASAP for now on. No more month-long waits! I'm also going to start a new story. I'm not giving anything away, you'll just have to read it when it's uploaded. Have a glorious Monday, my lovelies. Enjoy and remember to review.

With Much Love,  
assasin777

* * *

Chapter 2-The Birth of Addiction

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything under patent or copyright laws mentioned in this story. The only things that are rightly mine is the Dell Inspiron E1705 it was made on with Note Pad ,and, of course, my imagination.

Yugi awoke the next morning to find several more winning bid notifications in his AOL inbox. As he had planned on before he had bid on three shirts to go with his new Tripp pants. A black and white striped mohair sweater and he had also bid on a fishnet tank top lot that contained one electric green shirt and the other, a white-silver. There was also one for the two jars of Manic Panic he had bought. Raven and Electric Banana. He had been thinking of a new look for a while and had considered having his hair all black, yellow bangs, and straightening it, instead of putting in the shitload of hair cement he always piled on every morning.

After a few minutes of looking through each one, he had gotten to the last email. It was for the Lip Service Veggie Leather pants. He quickly sorted back through them and selected his payment options so that they would send him invoices and he could pay. Within a half an hour he had gotten messages back from each of his sellers. He owed MrsJones666 2,197.80 yen for the mohair sweater. FormaldehydeDaisyClothing,854.70 yen for ,as well as, 3,663 yen for the Manic Panic he had also bought from him. As for the seller of the Lip Service pants, Yugi owed xGH257x 4,884 yen.

After giving it much thought, the fourteen year old calculated his total and began to search through his sock drawer for his leftover birthday money. He had more than enough. He almost 10,000 yen. He went downstairs to the shop and quickly went over to the money order machine. He punched in each amount carefully, one by one, and under two minutes had 7849.66 in money orders. He then took an envelope for each, wrote down the item on each money order, pulled off his receipts, and then quickly went back upstairs to the apartment so he could jot down the addresses and get all four in the mail by the end of the day.

As soon as Yugi got back up to his room, he quickly opened his green Alienware Area 54 laptop up, turned on his DSL router, signed on to AOL and quickly jotted down all the addresses on his arm, taking extra precaution that he labeled the addresses with who sold him what so that he didn't mix them up. He couldn't find paper, so, this was a last resort. He would of printed them out, but, Yami had gotten mad the other day and kicked it, He really needed more constructive ways to deal with anger than taking it out on innocent and **_pricy_** electronics. He then quickly made his way back downstairs , collected the envelopes, addressed and stamped them, and got them to the mail box.

He couldn't wait till his stuff came.

As for now he would just go back online, maybe chat with some his friends, and of course, look for more stuff on Ebay. He was slowly falling in fucking love with this site. It had everything. "I wonder what I should bid on next?" The radical-haired boy began to search and type away.

This was truly going to turn into something else. Even, though, he didn't know it at the time, it surely was.

To be continued┘.

DON'T BE LAZY! Click that purple button and review, internet whores. If you don't, the authoress will be very, very pissed at you.


	4. Dejavu:Greetings From Moi

A (Second ) Note From Your Friendly Neighborhood Authoress:

Well another Summer has come and gone to give birth to that of 2008. I've gone back on promises and for that I appologize. Life is just unpredictable and sometimes other sites just seem to grab your interest more (Augh, damn you Gaia!). Hopefully this story will be have an ending,but, for now it remains unfinished. I've been having major creative streaks as of late so you may just wind up with more than a resolution to "Ebay Is Love". "Wonderland" is like being rehabbed,so to speak and I may just have a whole lot more up my sleeve,if, I get everything together just right. Until then, take care and continue to enjoy what is already out there. We have so many talented writers on this site. Take care.

Hugs,Kisses,& Certainly Not Death Wishes,

Assasin777


End file.
